Elladan's Not-So-Brilliant Prank
by MichAdommyMaroon5
Summary: What does an elven prince, a Ranger in training, a message disaster and a tree have in common? Elladan Elrondion's not-so-brilliant prank! Our beloved Legolas and Estel (Aragorn) are about to witness the result of one! And Elladan's twin Elrohir? He just finds this all too hilarious for his own good. Rating K because of an irritated wood-elf.


**Elladan's Not-So-Brilliant Prank**

**Summary: **What does an elven prince, a Ranger in training, a message disaster and a tree have in common? Elladan Elrondion's not-so-brilliant prank! Our beloved Legolas and Estel (Aragorn) are about to witness the result of one! And Elladan's twin Elrohir? He just finds this all too hilarious for his own good. Rating K+ because of an irritated wood-elf.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, except for the plot. The genius of a writer named J.R.R. Tolkien wrote the Lord of the Rings, which this is a fanfiction of.

**Rating: **K+ for mild coarse language and two moody people who discover they got pranked.

**A/N: **

_Italics = _Either thoughts, elvish word(s) or to stress a word out.

The beginning might be rather boring and even a bit 'dramatic', but I can assure you that it is for only a short while. It will get funnier; At least I hope.

**Tip:** Below is a list of elvish translations and two short, simple explanations of two of the terms used in this story. I recommend it to read beforehand if you aren't familiar with them – which is of course very normal. Most of the elvish words are rather common ones, except for two. They are 'Ego, mibo orch!' and 'Pe-channas!'. For the last one I used the literally translation, because otherwise I might've had to change the rating to T because of one word.

**Request: **I'm quite unsure about the summary for the story. It would be very much appreciated if you would leave constructive feedback in order for me to improve with writing summaries.

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the story!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" The younger twin asked his brother Elladan, who was crouched beside him under the bushes. "Yes, Elrohir. Stop doubting my genius mastermind for once! I assure you, this will turn out fine. It will even be a benefit!" He grinned at Elrohir. "If you say so, 'Dan..." He responded with a slight doubt in his voice. "Hush now. I got it all planned out. Just watch!"

Moments passed in calmness with a few snaps of twigs here and there. That was, until the youngest from the two moved closer to his brother, breaking several large twigs in the progress. "'Dan?" Annoyed the questioned elf turned around. "Yes, 'Ro?" He asked. "What is it that made you interrupt my planning?" Elladan had been busy observing one of the maps of the ground around the Last Homely House and Imladris itself when he had been interrupted. Although it was almost an impossible task – Trust Elladan on this – he could do the mischievous planning with the large maps of his father Lord Elrond underneath overgrown, sharp and low bushes. How he did it, was beyond Elrohir.

"About the plan..." Elrohir carefully began. Elladan sighed dramatically in response before waving his hand to give sign to continue. "I don't think it will work." There, he said it! There was no turning back. Elladan and Elrohir loved each other for sure and would never hurt the other on purpose. But that didn't mean they would not have their dose of brotherly bickering. Even worse was the fact that the two knew each other perfectly – they knew every meaning behind a certain move or sarcastic sentence. If the two had one of their rare fights, things got pretty rough. They, after all, knew when the other didn't take him seriously or spotted with his feelings or experience. But besides that, the twins were as ying and yang – they had each other backs. Not only in personal situations but also in combat. Whenever the two of them faced a battle, they would fight back to back, side to side. Nothing or nobody would separate the _Peredhel _twins. Well, unless the _ellon_ decided to themselves.

"And why do you think that, dear _muindor_?" Elladan's pride had been hurt. His love for Elrohir was so much – it hurt quite a bit when his trust of him was not there. He was sure he worked it out fine! Disapproving he shook his head in frustrating. What had he done wrong?

Elrohir guilty looked at his older twin. _Oh, 'Dan. I don't mean it that way. You know I love you! _But alas, Elladan seemed completely obvious to the world around them.

Elrohir breathed in before shaking his brother's shoulder softly. "Elladan, listen to me. _Saes?_" He immediately got a response. Upon hearing the soft, heartbreaking _saes_ Elladan could not do anything but turn his attention to the one he loved so dearly – his other half. It did help that he had been called by his full name, instead of the pet name used so many times. Either way, he had been brought back to realization. With a slight nod, he signaled Elrohir to continue.

"It is not that I do not trust you, 'Dan. I don't doubt that if we came in danger, you would save me and die yourself. I trust you with my life and my _oh-so-sweet _heart as you call it. Look me in the eye and see yourself. Do you see anything that shows I do not trust you with my life?" Elladan once shook his head again. "No, I don't." He gulped. Tears had begun to well up in his eyes. Yes, he was a seasoned warrior and had killed many enemies. But yet even he had a heart. It might be a heart closed for many and open for only a few, but it was there. And one of the people that was the closest to his heart was his younger twin Elrohir. Someone that was almost always right – something that he did not mind to admit. He knew that Elrohir was right again – He would die to save him anytime.

"I am sorry, 'Ro. I really am sorry – seems like I failed my duty as an older brother again." He said with a light smile on his pale lips. Elrohir merely nodded before taking his chin in is hands. "Now listen, stubborn brother of mine. _All_ I wanted to say, is that we might have a problem since we haven't set Legolas nor Estel up with a lovely maiden, we set them up with _each other__. _Do you understand what that means?" He asked with an evil smile on his lips.

Slowly the words dawned on the older twin. Legolas _and _Estel, best friend and younger foster brother, _on a set up date planned by them_? Aye. That definitely wasn't according to the plan. _Dear Valar!_ The twin cursed in his head. _What had they done?!_

"That's the only thing I wanted to tell you, 'Dan. That's all I had to tell you." The once sweet, loving and innocent eyes had turned into devilish, mischievous eyes up to nothing good. _Oh, how he loved this moment!_ Elrohir rarely outsmarted his brother. Today had been a rare occurrence – Elladan had messed up and not in the slightest bit! But he decided to spare his poor brother – he wouldn't tell a soul. Except for Orophin and Rúmil perhaps. Only if the deserved it, of course. He really loved having a trick behind his hand!

"How did we get into this mess?" Elladan asked no one in particular. "How?" He sighed. He slumped against Elrohir's shoulder in defeat. "Why us?" He mumbled. "Last time I checked, it was _you_ and not _us. _Sorry, _muindor_, but you're alone on this." Instantly the identical eyes turned to glare at him. "You said _what?_" Hissed Elladan. "Nothing interesting. Besides the fact I ditched you, of course." Mussed the younger twin. He immediately received a shoulder punch from Elladan. Not hard, speaking for itself. But it did however bring the message to Elrohir. Not that he would respond. No, Elladan wanted this and he had to fix it himself.

"_Namárië, muindor nin_." He said with a smile. With those words said, Elrohir stood up as high as he could without being noticed and made his way out of their hideout under the bushes. In the progress and far afterwards, he could feel the burning glare of Elladan on his back. Alas, he should save himself. After all, wasn't he the older one of the two?

"We are not done. Did you hear me, Elrohir Elrondion? Not done." He finally hissed to the retreating back of his younger twin before turning his attention to the open mouthed pair sitting stuck in a big tree in the courtyard of the Last Homely House.

The pair was consisting of none other than Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil and Estel, also known as Aragorn, the fifteen year old foster son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and future king of Gondor. The two of them were gaping at the other in shock. This continued for a while until Estel decided to break the awkward silence – by making it even worse. "I didn't knew you worked this way!" He told the prince. _Oops..._The boy thought by himself. It was supposed to come out differently.

Before anyone could stop the astounded prince, Legolas slapped the young man hard on his check. "_Ego, mibo orch_!" He yelled angrily. Estel, who was in one of the final stages of being a teenager, made another mistake and before he realized it himself, popped out a response that was so unappropriated as possible. Lord Elrond would have his head! "But I don't work that way!" He squeaked. The prince's mouth went even wider and in an instant another red mark was formed on the boy's once healthy face. "_Pe-channas_!" He responded to the offense of his pride. _His royal pride!_ The prince thought to himself. _Filthy human! _

While this 'royal scandal' – Legolas words, not mine – played out in front of him, Elladan held his head in his hands and mentally and literally slapped himself on the head. _In the name of the Valar_! He groaned. Oh, this would be spread all around Imladris and outside. _Not adar!_ He whined. Lord Elrond would not take this lightly, _at all._ He should begin digging his grave. _Far away from here_...He thought by himself. The choice was even more appetizing the moment he heard his foster brother yelp in pain. _Aye, that was the best_.

The yelp of pain was caused by none other than Legolas, who decided a punishment was necessary. Hard he kicked the defend less boy in his lower area, causing a wave of pain. "My jewels!" Estel exclaimed. "My poor, poor..." And Legolas's foot was raised again and hit the same target. The last thing he wanted was to hear the whining of this _unmannered _youth. And that was light said – Legolas had much more unappropriated words in mind to describe the situation.

"Get me out of this tree!" He yelled to anyone in ear shot. Not that anyone would help him – the prince was a beauty to behold, unless said prince was in a rage! No, nobody would lend a hand. Everyone in ear shot had fled a long time ago. Except for Elladan – who was still crouched under the bushes. Still witness of this dramatic play. _Someone relief him!_

"But I thought you liked trees?" Estel asked innocently, which received another kick in his lower area and a punch to his chest and head. _Well, forgot the manners of showing interest in another person's exclamations! This prince ain't getting any respect of him anymore._ The Ranger in training grumpy thought to himself. _Spoiled elfling prince of wood and trees!_ If Estel had been more by sense – which was nearly impossible after being so 'brutally abused' – he had known that wood and trees were almost the same thing. But right now, his head was a mess. _Stupid prince!_

"If someone does not come to save me from this _yrch_ I will send a war party request to my _adar!_" Nobody heard him of course, except for Elladan who wouldn't interfere for all the gold in the world. _War, here we come..._

Legolas was normally the well respected prince we loved so much at the time of the War of the Ring, but the circumstances had took it's toll. The poor foster son of Lord Elrond had just come at the wrong time. Oh, and had been – together with Legolas – the victim of one of the twin terror's pranks. After a while, the wood prince would return to his normal self. Well, he hoped and prayed he would. Otherwise Middle-Earth would be ruined – guaranteed.

Only when dark had come for Imladris the oldest son of Lord Elrond retreated to his shared chamber with Elrohir. They had both a room of their own, but shared a small 'living room' and had connecting doors.

"Mae govannen, 'Dan." Elrohir said nonchalant upon the entering. "How was your day?" Elladan was simply too tired to say an insult. He merely glared and let himself fall on the couch in the center of the room. "I hate you." He said.

"Was it _that_ bad?" Elrohir questioned with an eyebrow raised. Seeing the state his older twin was in, he decided it had been really _that _bad. He wondered how bad that was?

"Don't even question it. I am _sure_ you will hear all the gossip from our dear maidens in the early morning – or even tonight. Just let me sleep, saes." He mumbled. _"_Goodnight, 'Ro." He managed to say, before passing out on the couch. "Goodnight, 'Dan." Elrohir answered with a sigh. Silently the elf moved over to the unconscious form of his brother and picked him up in his arms. "Time for bed." He whispered in his ear before moving him carefully to his own room. Elladan needed all the comfort and warmth he could get before tomorrow's terror began.

**Translations**

**Peredhel: **Half-elven

**Ellon: **Male elves

**Muindor (nin): **(My) Brother

**Saes: **Please

**Namárië: **Farewell

**Ego, mibo orch:**Go kiss an orc!

**Pe-channas: **Lacking intelligence

**Yrch: **Orc

**Mae govannen:** Well met

**Information**

**Valar: **The Valarare the Powers of Arda**.**

**Imladris: **The elvish name for Rivendell.


End file.
